


Belt, NC-17

by kalawen



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Collar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawen/pseuds/kalawen





	Belt, NC-17

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[bradley/colin](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/bradley/colin), [merlin](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/merlin), [rpf](http://kalawen.dreamwidth.org/tag/rpf)  
  
---|---  
Belt, NC-17  
From the KMM prompt:

[RPF, Bradley/Colin](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/9322.html?thread=6556266#t6556266)

Colin wants Arthur's belt around his neck.

Colin likes to tell himself that he doesn't know where the idea came from but really he knows he's lying.

It all started with that gay porn short, the one with the skinny pale dark-haired guy and the blond athletic type. The one where the blond guy attached his partner to the bed, with his belt around his neck, and proceeded to take him apart, to make him beg.

Then he couldn't help noticing how much Bradley liked fiddling with Arthur's belt, taking it on and off.

Before he could help himself, he's day-dreaming about how Bradley might drag him down a corridor in the castle, away from the crew and the tourists, and fasten Arthur's belt around his neck. Might push him to his knees, with the leather tight around his throat, and use his eager mouth.

Or maybe, "borrow" the belt from the set and take it back to their hotel. Invite Colin to his room and hold out the belt as an offering, while Colin strips off his clothes, clumsy in his haste to be spread naked at Bradley's mercy.

It's a ridiculous fantasy, it'll never happen. Still, maybe one day Bradley will notice just what an effect he's having, maybe Colin will get drunk enough to blurt it out and Bradley will be intrigued enough to try it. After all, no one takes you that seriously when you're drunk, unless they want it too...


End file.
